I wrote this song just looking at you
by Amira Devant
Summary: Blaine stumbles into fame and Kurt has never been prouder of him. But, sometimes, Blaine is a goober of epic proportions. "Blaine, it's really romantic you wrote a song for me, about me, and performed it in a sold out concert. But you really are the King of Inappropriate Song Choices." Klaine. AU!-ish


I wrote this song just looking at you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It would be very different if I did. :P I don't own the song either. See disclaimer at end for more details because writing it here would be a spoiler. I don't own Teenage Dream by Katy Perry either. In fact, I don't own much… Oh, and the fandom name 'Blainiacs' is borrowed from themuse19 in her fic: Model Behavior. (A personal favourite. Go read it!)

Summary: Blaine stumbles into fame and Kurt has never been prouder of him. But, sometimes, Blaine is a goober of epic proportions. "Blaine, it's really romantic you wrote a song for me, about me, and performed it in a sold out concert. But you really are the King of Inappropriate Song Choices." Klaine. AU!-ish

~0~0~0~

Kurt was _proud_ of Blaine. And he couldn't be prouder of his fiancé.

Blaine was insanely talented, Kurt could attest to that. It was shockingly _not shocking_ when Blaine ended up with an offer to record an album after singing at a café's amateur hour. A dumbstruck Blaine had come back to the table after his set and stared at Kurt with wide-eyed shock.

Kurt had merely laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Sometimes I think you forget how talented you really are," Kurt merely said as he kissed his fiancé (he never got tired of that) and congratulated him on a fantastic set.

Blaine always had a love for Top 40.

It was a whirlwind of fast everything happened that year. Blaine was in New York, and at first he was sharing an apartment with Sam two doors from Kurt, Santana and Rachel. That didn't last long.

Kurt moved in with Blaine and Sam with Rachel and Santana. They attended NYADA together, loving the classes and just being in New York together. Sure people heard the rumour that Kurt Hummel was engaged but they never advertised the fact. They were just happy being together. It was the kind of domestic bliss they had dreamed about while cuddling on the coach back in Lima. It meant living together, waking up together and making time for each other and to be alone.

Rachel starred on Broadway. She was living her dream and loving it. She couldn't regret giving up NYADA. The show was extended and she was having the time of her life.

Kurt ruled NYADA after that. After Midnight Madness, he was 'on the radar' of almost every student. He was talented and Blaine was happy to see _others finally see just how talented Kurt truly was_. His voice was in demand, and as a second year student, his teachers started dropping hints at parts he should audition for. Vocally, he landed small parts and chorus parts for small shows, companies and even one Broadway show over the following months.

Blaine, on the other hand, took NYADA by storm. He was the 'freshman to keep an eye on.' But after the record deal, he opted to be a part-time, long distance student as the record label shipped his off to LA for training and producing an album.

It took months but Blaine Anderson's _Courage_ hit the charts and shot to the Top Ten. Kurt had flown out to LA for the release after months of not seeing Blaine.

It was a whirlwind. Rachel was still on Funny Girl. Kurt was slowly being landing bigger and better parts. His reputation on between directors grew and he was unanimously top dog at NYADA after Carmen Tibideaux took over as his mentor. He kept busy; trying not to miss Blaine as they tried to make their relationship work over the long distance.

Blaine worked like crazy at the chance he had been given. Sure, he loved Broadway but he loved singing along to the radio too. So he threw himself head first into the challenge and impressed producers with his creativity when it came to arrangements, something he caught on during his time with the Warblers.

_Courage_ was a 'tell all' album, as the company called it. Blaine had stated in the very beginning that he was gay and engaged and not going to hide it. So Stone Music took a page from Adam Lambert's book and rolled with it. _Courage_ dealt with coming out, being rejected, scared and hurt. And finding love. All in a catchy, summer tunes that you could dance to, interspersed by soulful ballads. It didn't hurt that Blaine was dapper as hell.

Promotional interviews were shocking at first. The information passed along to the shows and magazines hit the public as his music took off.

Blaine Anderson was an 'out' gay singer who was engaged at 19.

He had been gay-bashed.

He sang in show choir, played four instruments and loved musicals and football.

He was studying at NYADA.

And yes, he was completely in love with his fiancé and no he wasn't not going to share his identity, sorry.

And then the awkward questions about his parents, his almost famous brother, bullying and discrimination.

All the while being charming and downright dapper with liquid eyes and a gorgeous smile. Even if he was a bit on the short.

The fans loved it. Girls actually didn't mind that he was gay; just that he was gorgeous and sang like a dream. Kurt laughed while he read the online fan sites that started popping up. Girls believed one of two things: Blaine hadn't met the 'right' girl or, they lost out to a guy but were okay with because Blaine was not engaged to another girl. Their egos were saved.

Sure, there were some snide remarks and shows that didn't want him because of his sexual orientation.

~0~0~0~

"_So, Blaine. Your first album is doing ridiculously well on the charts. You just knocked out Rihanna out of number one. You're also on your first tour. What, I want to know, is what does this album represent to you?"_

"_Courage. It's something I told myself some mornings to get out of bed and face the world. Because life gets hard sometimes, for everyone, and you just need some courage to face it. While it does deal with a lot to do with my life: the bullying, coming out, acceptance, friends and love, it's also about having fun and living life."_

"_Question from a fan that came through via text. Catherine asks: "How are you handing your hectic schedule? What is the hardest part of touring? I'm a fan, part of Blainiacs, and your schedule is crazy! Do you get time to sleep" question mark exclamation point. "_

_Blaine laughed into the mike at studio. It was one of his many promotional interviews as he toured USA. He was quite used to these interviews._

"_It's been crazy and I loved it. I love performing on stage. It's a rush! It's been busy with promotions but I like being busy. I find the hardest part about this tour is being away from my fiancé. I haven't seen him in person for a month and I miss him like crazy. Keeping busy stops me from wanting to jump on a plane and head to New York."_

_The radio dj was a lady called Helan, who had two daughters who were fans. She grinned and asked the question he always got asked, "So who is this mysterious fiancé of yours that you are head over heels for? Can we get a name? A hint? A clue?"_

_Blaine grinned, and quipped, "Still not telling."_

"_So everyone knows that the cover of Teenage Dream on your album is special. What's the story behind that?"_

"_The day I met him, my fiancé, I sang that song. It was an impromptu concert and I practically serenaded him. It took me a little longer to actually realise I fell in love with my best friend. I guess the short story behind the song Teenage Dream," and here Blaine paused as a cheeky smile stretched across his lips. He could clearly remember the 'lost new kid', running through Dalton corridors and boys in blue blazers. "It's our song. It was the start of everything between us."_

_Helan cooed lightly at the sappy expression, remarking for the listeners, "he's got the cheesiest smile and 'so head over heels in love' expression on his face!" Blaine blushed but kept on grinning as he fiddled with the ring on his left hand. A ring Kurt bought as his (matching) engagement ring. _

"_Okay, last question. Rumour is, between the promotions for your album, fan signings and concerts, you wrote a new song. True or false?"_

"_Well, I've been tinkering with something. So those who are coming to my last concert in New York are in for a treat. And that's all I can say."_

"_Where did you find the time for writing a new single?"_

_Blaine grinned, "I had some pretty good inspiration a month ago. The single will be out on the 28__th__."_

"_That's all we have time for! This was Blaine Anderson on the Breakfast Show. Remember to pick up his album Courage. In fact, take a listen to the bonus track: Blaine Anderson's cover of Teenage Dream." _

~0~0~0~

They spoke every night. Kurt and Blaine had an allocated time for their calls. Blaine's tour was winding down but the promotions were still going full steam ahead. With his success, the record label wanted him back in the studio and a couple of movies wanted him to do some tracks for them. Blaine just wanted to stay in New York for a while. Kurt desperately wanted to ask him to stay but held back.

The tour came to an end in New York, with Blaine singing to a sold out concert hall that held two thousand people. Fans protested that they should have booked a bigger venue. Or added more concerts. Blaine's people were looking at adding two more concerts at a later date in his home city. Blaine wasn't complaining because that meant he got to stay with Kurt.

It was 2am when Blaine slowly opened the door to his apartment. He was tired and had a rather large bag with him. The tour bus had just reached New York and Blaine refused to spend the night in a hotel when his fiancé was sleeping in their bed alone in the same city. So Blaine's manager, Belle, arranged for a private car to drop him off at the small apartment in Bushwick.

It was late and dark. He tried to be quiet. All he really wanted was to get to bed and just sleep next to Kurt. Because, Blaine was sure he had hit his limit. He missed Kurt like something crazy. To hear his voice in person, to touch him. The idea of holding him and sleeping almost made him moan.

Blaine breathed in deeply as he stood in the doorway of their small apartment. Everything looked just as he left it, from what he could make out in the light that shone from the streetlights. Quietly, he closed and locked the door.

The flash of brightness as the light was turned on almost blinded the pop star. Blaine blinked as he tried to adjust to the light.

"Blaine?" came the quiet, sleep ridden voice.

Hazel eyes snapped towards the open plan living room. Kurt stood next to the light switch, looking at him like he was something out of a dream. Blaine swallowed at he took in the sight. Kurt stood there, dressed in an old pair of sweatpants that once upon a time belonged to Finn and one of Blaine's old hoodies. His hair was ruffled and it looked like he fell asleep on the couch. Blaine eyed the phone in his hand.

"Hey baby," Blaine managed to rasp out. "Sorry I didn't call; I just wanted to come home."

'He's even more beautiful. How is that possible?' Blaine vaguely thought as his body moved on automatic. He crossed the room, hands stretched out as he literally ached to have Kurt in his arms.

He was met halfway as they crashed into each other; arms wrapping around each other as if they planned to never let go.

"Blaine!" was all Kurt could say as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé. Strong arms instinctively wrapped around him in response. The countertenor whispered into loose curls. "You're home…"

Blaine just breathed out as he nuzzled into the warmth that was pure Kurt. He was taller (How was that possible?) and leaner with more wiry muscles. Blaine's hand skimmed the soft –_so soft _- skin under the hoodie.

Blaine knew everything that was happening in Kurt's life. They talked every day, texted all the time and skyped whenever possible. But having Kurt in his arms, he could see and feel the difference of those gym sessions and stunt classes. No computer screen could truly do justice that was the beauty of Kurt Hummel. Blaine couldn't help but add in a whisper, almost lost in the deep breathes both boys were taking, "I'm taking you with me next time."

A moment passed before Blaine carefully pulled out of the embrace ever so slightly. All feelings of tiredness were gone. He was filled with the insane butterflies of being with Kurt, yet again. It was he was breathing for the first time in more than a month.

"Kurt," he murmured as he cupped pale cheeks with cool hands and stare into (in his opinion) the most gorgeous pair of eyes in existence. A heart beat later, they were lock in a passionate kiss. In the haze of _finally_ being in each other's arms again, they managed to move their bedroom.

Clothes didn't last long.

And sleep was for the weak.

~0~0~0~

They had two days of just being together. Kurt took the days off from everything as they holed up in their apartment alone. Time passed in a haze of just being together. In between the soft touches as they ate, small kisses as they cuddled on the couch. Whispers of vows pressed into naked skin as they relearnt each other's bodies between the sheets of their bed.

Kurt and Blaine lived in a happy bubble that was only burst slightly when their friends invaded for a few hours on the second day.

Oh, and when Kurt was delivered a huge bouquet of roses. He closed the door and looked at his fiancé for an explanation. Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table, dressed only in his boxers while eating Lucky Charms, grinning like a maniac.

Kurt, who had been dressed in sweats and a hastily pulled on hoodie, rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless while he smelt the flowers.

Blaine put down the bowl and made his way to Kurt. He hugged his lover around his waist lightly, leaning up to kiss him chastely.

"Congratulations on getting a role in a Broadway show," Blaine murmured, eyes dancing. Kurt stared at him slightly wide eyed.

"You're ridiculous."

"You sent me flowers!" Blaine pouted, "Why can't I want to celebrate that my talented fiancé lands his first big role."

"It's not that big," Kurt pointed out but he still smiled into the flowers as he leant into Blaine's embrace.

"It's big enough that Carmen had to sign permission for you to miss classes and move you to being a part time students with extra credit," Blaine pointed out. He remembered the over excited voicemail left on his phone. The high trill of Kurt's voice as he babbled on about the supporting lead role on a _Broadway Play_ that he had been _cast!_

"Thank you," came the quiet murmur.

And Blaine loved him something fierce.

The days passed too quickly. And so did Kurt's smile; fading with each day. Finally it was the morning of Blaine's concert. Their last day together.

Kurt woke up first, choosing to lay in the warmth of Blaine's sleepy embrace, and just soak it all in. The vague scent that was Blaine, the warmth of sleeping with someone after weeks of sleeping alone. Kurt loved the way Blaine held him, even while he slept. The firm yet gentle grasp of his fingers on pale skin. The feel of naked skin on skin.

Kurt just lay there, awake and watched the sun grow stronger through the window. In the music that was New York, only the sound of their breathing was heard.

Time passed until Kurt was pulled from his thoughts by the tightening of broad arms wrapped around him. The softest of kisses pressed into his hair. It made something flush in him to know that the first thing Blaine did was make sure he was there. But Kurt knew better; he the same.

Lazy, calloused fingers trailed across the skin on Kurt's back as Blaine murmured through the quiet, "What's the matter, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head slightly, instead burying himself deeper in the warmth. Blaine said nothing as he kept trailing his fingers across the pale, soft skin.

"I'll miss you…" came the soft admission; vulnerable in its quietness. Blaine pause before his hand searched out Kurt's left one. He couldn't say anything to that but pull Kurt in closer. They were no stranger to distance but it didn't mean it got easier.

Blaine didn't want to remember that he would be leaving the next day for LA again. That it may be another month before they saw each other in person again.

Instead he voiced the idea that had been bouncing around his head since he first got on the plane to LA. Since all the craziness started.

"Hey Kurt. Let's get married this summer."

~0~0~0~

Kurt had let Blaine go in early for the sound check at the venue. He came a few hours later, armed with his VIP ticket and pass. To everyone save the band and belle, he was just another fan who forked out more for golden circle tickets.

He was still early but security waved him through. He was 'on the list of people you let through or be fired'. Kurt smiled at the craziness that was the backstage. It was different to the shows but the same nervous tension was present.

"Kurt!" Belle power walked in her impressive heels towards him, fingers typing away on his phone. "Good, you're here. Lover boy has been panicking. I'll take you to his dressing room. You have half an hour before the other VIP ticket holders get here."

Kurt smiled and greeted the lady. Blaine had gushed about his 'awesome' manager who had verbally smack downed a homophobic presenter when he first started out. In a late night call, Kurt learnt that Belle had a brother who was disowned and thrown out by their parents when he came out. She supported him through high school and now college.

"Looking as fabulous as ever, Miss Belle," Kurt added with a grin.

She looked up and grinned up him before returning to her phone as she lead him through the maze that were the dressing rooms.

"As do you. Lover boy is getting nervous about leaving you in New York. I think he's half terrified you would find someone else. But please don't do that, Kurt. He's got enough sad, heart breaking songs as it is; we don't need more."

Kurt laughed lightly as they stopped in front of a door, "No chance of that. We were actually talking about a wedding date."

That got Belle's attention as her head shot up. "You will need to run those dates by me and I'll clear it. Congratulations by the way, Mr Broadway Star."

Kurt flushed and smiled at her. The last time he had visited Blaine, the band and Belle had taken great delight in embarrassing Blaine by talking about how much he talked about Kurt. "Thanks Belle."

She smiled and power walked off like a woman on a mission.

Kurt lightly knocked and entered the room.

Frantic hazel eyes shot towards him. "Kurt, oh thank god you're here. What the hell am I doing? This concert is _sold out_ and in _New York_ and my new song! I don't know if they will like it or not."

Seeing the frantic expression on his man's face, coupled with the curly craze that was his hair and his half-dressed state, Kurt burst into affectionate giggles. He moved swiftly across the floor to envelope him in a hug.

"You're doing what you love," Kurt said softly but clearly, "Something you have been doing for months. You sold out this concert. They are your fans and they love you. And your new song will be a hit even if you haven't let me hear it yet."

There was a muffled answer that disappeared into Kurt's shoulder.

"What was that, honey? I don't speak muffled," Kurt questioned dryly.

Blaine pulled back slightly and pouted, "I said the song is a surprise for you."

Kurt flushed at that. His Blaine wrote a song for him and was going to sing it that night at a sold out concert.

"You're ridiculous."

"Am not. I love you."

That got a raised eyebrow in response. "And I love you too. Which is why you should understand I'm not going to 'find someone else in New York'."

Blaine groaned into Kurt's neck and replied in a muffled, "she told you that?"

~0~0~0~

Blaine owned the stage. He jumped and danced and sang his heart out. The energy was infectious until the whole venue was jumping and singing along with him. He was in his element.

But the most beautiful sigh to him was the smile on Kurt's face while he watched. It was a mixture of awe, love and pride. And that was worth more than any sold out concert.

Finishing up a song, Blaine drank the water from his bottle and tried to catch his breathe. He took the minute to breath. It was almost the end of the concert and the butterflies were back.

"So," Blaine half-panted, "this next song is new. It will be on iTunes first thing tomorrow. I actually wrote this on tour." He stopped to let the cheering die down as Rick, the guitarist, picked at chords. Blaine gave him a wide eyed look at the cheering. Rick, the hot blond who was straight and teased him mercilessly with his love for Kurt, grinned back.

"I wrote," Blaine tried to get the crowd to quieten down, "I wrote this song for my fiancé. It's about him." This just the crowd screaming again. Blaine gave up for the moment and searched for Kurt in the crowd. They locked eyes and Blaine grinned at Kurt's bewildered look at the screams. The grin grew broader as Kurt winced at the screams and excited jumping from the girls that surrounded him. He watched for a moment as a girl screamed something at Kurt, forcing him to look away.

"He was my inspiration. I was missing him like crazy and he flew out at the beginning of the tour. Hope you guys like it!"

The piano started as Blaine grinned. The fans grew quiet as he began to sing.

"_Every time that you get undressed,_

_I hear symphonies in my head._

_I wrote this song, just looking at you._

_Yeah, the drums they swing low_

_And the trumpets they go…"_

Kurt blushed red as Blaine serenaded the crowd, a grin plastered on his face as he sang. Kurt wanted to hit him, hard.

'Oh gaga, what the hell did you write, Blaine!' Kurt mentally screamed as he watched the stage. He couldn't look away. 'My fiancé is on stage singing about me being naked and how turned out he gets.'

Kurt face palmed.

Blaine stood front and centre as he sang; asking the crowd:

"_Is it weird that I hear violins whenever you're gone?_

_Is it weird that your ass remind me of Kanye West song?_

_Is it weird that I hear trumpets when you turn me on?_

_Is it weird that jeans remind me of a Katy Perry song?"_

On the last line, Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt was glaring at him but the crowd was loving it. It was catchy and sweet in a 'I want to have sex with you now' way.

"_Every time that you get undressed,_

_I hear symphonies in my head._

_I wrote this song, just looking at you._

_Yeah, the drums they swing low_

_And the trumpets they go…_

_And they are playing for you boy. _

_And the trumpets they go…_

_And the trumpets they go…_

_And the trumpets they go…_

_Damn boy."_

Kurt had to grin at the box step that Blaine adopted during the chorus. With the hand movements, it was an 'upgraded Warbler' routine.

'This song is ridiculous,' Kurt thought but laughed as he danced anyways. The beat was catchy.

"_Is it weird that I heard angels every time that you moan?_

_Is it weird that your eyes remind me of a Coldplay song?_

_Is it weird that I hear trumpets when you turn me on?_

_Is it weird that your jeans remind of a Katy Perry song?_

_Every time that you get undressed,_

_I hear symphonies in my head._

_I wrote this song, just looking at you._

_Every time that you get undressed,_

_I hear symphonies in my head._

_I wrote this song, just looking at you._

_Yeah, the drums they swing low_

_And the trumpets they go…_

_Acapella!_

_And the trumpets they go._

_Cmon!_

_And the trumpets they go."_

The crowd went crazy as Blaine grinned as he finished the song. Kurt applauded, because his fiancé just rocked his sold out concert in New York, but his face was red.

Because 'oh gaga! Blaine just serenaded me with another inappropriate song that he wrote in front of a hundreds of people. He sang about of I look _naked?! He actually sang it!_'

He didn't know if he wanted to kiss his fiancé or kill him. He was caught in the limbo between shock and amusement.

"Well, that's it! Hope you all had a rocking time and don't forget to pick up a copy of my new album! Unfortunately, Trumpets is not on it. But it is on iTunes as a single! Goodnight and drive safe!" Blaine said with a smile and a wink. He waved at the band that accompanied him for the concert.

"Give it up these awesome guys!"

The cheers of the crowd was ridiculous and they started chanting. Kurt grinned and joined in.

"We want more! We want more! We want more!"

Blaine laughed at that and smiled shyly. He looked slightly bewildered, glancing everywhere from the wings to the band members and finally finding Kurt in the VIP section at the front. Kurt merely grinned and chanted along with the crowd.

"We want more!"

"Um," Blaine looked for his manager. He wasn't sure what to do. What else could he sing?

The Rick, tapped his shoulder and leaned in to speak directly into Blaine's ear. "You're good to sing a couple more songs. Belle said sing the last two from the album and do your cover of Teenage Dream to end." Rick added a wink because _everyone_ knew that Blaine's 'mysterious' fiancé was out there somewhere in the crowd. The singer had been bouncing around like a ball for days leading up to the last show on the tour. Blaine had gone on and on how he would finally get to his see love after almost two months on the road. After staying with said lover, Blaine was even more hyper if that was possible. Sound check had been impossible.

Blaine nodded then turned to the crowd with a grin. The band started up for the encore and the crowd went wild again.

"Okay! Just cos you asked so nicely!" he shouted as the chanting turned into cheers.

Music once again filled the concert hall. Two songs later, Blaine was still grinning. Sure it wasn't the biggest venue ever but the thrill of standing on stage in a sold out concert was insane.

"So this is the last song," Blaine started to say over the cheers. "It's a cover of a song that very special to me."

The crowd went crazy, again. Everyone who was a Blaine Anderson fan knew what song he was going to sing. Teenage Dream was his favourite song to cover. The fandom (Blainiacs) exploded when he explained in an interview that he had sung, and sort of serenade, fiancé with this song the day they first met. It was their song.

The topic of Blaine's fiancé was hotly debated by everyone. Talk shows begged for his identity but Blaine kept tight lipped. Kurt and Blaine had talked about it. Blaine wanted the world to know he was happily engaged to be married to his soulmate. Kurt was happy with that but he did not want the world to know yet. Kurt didn't want to get roles because his fiancé was Blaine Anderson. Blaine understood that.

So, officially, Blaine was engaged and happy to the mysterious high school sweetheart. They knew it was a matter of time till someone found out; either a reporter or someone form McKinley spilled the information. But they had time and that was all Kurt wanted.

"I'm dedicating this to my gorgeous fiancé who is here tonight. I haven't been around much, with the deal and the tour, and you've been a saint while everything went crazy. I wouldn't be here today without you. I love you babe."

The girls (and guys) around Kurt squealed in delight. Anna, who Kurt had made fast friends with while discussing the gorgeousness that was Blaine Devon Anderson, turned to Kurt and yelled over the noise, "Oh my God! Can you believe that Blaine's fiancé is _here?_ I mean I would kill to meet him! Holy shit!"

Kurt didn't reply because his eyes were glued to the stage. The opening of Teenage Dream streamed from the speakers, the same arrangement as what the Warblers had used. Blaine grinned as he watched Kurt's reaction. Keeping his eyes locked on to Kurt's blue ones; and he was sure he had the most love struck expression on his face, he sang:

"_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life._

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine; Valentine."_

Blaine forced his eyes away as he bounced around the stage, singing out to the audience.

"_Let's go all the way tonight._

_No regrets, just love. _

_We can dance until we die._

_You and I, we'll be young forever."_

But as the chorus started, Blaine made his way across the stage towards the VIP section. He added in a rush, "Sing along!"

Standing on the edge of the stage, Blaine bent low and reached out. The fans went crazy as they stretched to touch him. But Blaine's eyes were locked with Kurt's, who grinned as the golden circle fans pushed forward. Kurt was right at the front, even with the crowd pushing, it was easy for him to reach out and tangled their hands together for a moment.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream."_

Kurt let go after the line and let another fan grab Blaine's hand, still singing along with a large grin.

"_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep."_

Anna screamed after managing to _touch _Blaine Anderson. "I freaking touched him! Holy shit! These tickets were so worth it!"

"_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back."_

Kurt laughed as he kept singing along as Blaine played up the crowd. For a moment he could see the cute boy in a blazer as he performed in the Warbler's choir room. Honey coloured eyes still darted back to him at intervals.

"_Let's go all the way tonight._

_No regrets, just love."_

Blaine moved along the stage to reach out to other fans as he kept singing.

"_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever."_

Kurt just sang with a smile on his face. Blaine was up there, shining. He was so comfortable that no one would believe how insecure he had been about the record deal or the tour.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep._

_Let's runaway,_

_And don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back."_

'And he looks good,' Kurt could not help but think with a grin.

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight dreams_

_Be your teenage dream tonight. _

_Yeah!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep._

_Let's runaway,_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back. _

_My heart stops, when you look at me._

_Just one touch,_

_Now baby I believe._

_This is real,_

_So take a chance._

_Don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back._

Blaine grinned as he moved to the centre of the stage as he sang the last few lines of the song, his voice echoed by the two thousand fans who paid to see him.

_I'm a get you heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans._

_Be your teenage dream tonight. _

_Let you put your hands on me _

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

He stood there, for just a moment, soaking in the cheering. With a grin he waved, "That's it! Thank you for your support and don't forget to buy my single _Trumpets _from iTunes! Oh, and wish me well. I hope my fiancé does not murder me for that song!"

Blaine laughed into the mike.

The crowd kept cheering and laughing at the goofball. Kurt laughed as he cheered along with them. Anna was screaming in his ear as she jumped up and down.

"You guys have been fantastic tonight! Drive safe!"

~0~0~0~

"So how much trouble am I in?" Blaine asked between breaths and kisses as he made out with Kurt in his dressing room. He still had do a fan signing and the VIP after party. But having Kurt alone in his dressing room was enough to push everything out of his head.

"So much trouble," Kurt replied before kissing him again. It was messy. It was dirty. Kurt's hands were gripping Blaine's gel-free curls, Blaine's were wrapped around Kurt, feeling everywhere.

"Blaine, it's really romantic you wrote a song for me, about me, and performed it in a sold out concert. But you really are the King of Inappropriate Song Choices. You're a dead man walking." Kurt added as he pulled back and then attacked Blaine's neck. There were going to hickeys. Hickeys that Blaine would have the make-up artist not cover up.

"I told you I suck at romance," Blaine gasped as Kurt sucked at a particular sensitive spot.

Kurt pulled back, his eyes blown wide with lust but a deadpan expression on his face, "You wrote a song about me being naked!"

Blaine grinned as his hands gripped not Kurt ass, pulling him closer _damn it closer!_ "I can't help it if I have a beautiful fiancé who inspires me. I missed you!" Blaine pouted.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he hit his lover lightly on the chest. "Not helping your case. And my ass remind you of a Kanye West song?"

Blaine smirked as he squeezed Kurt's ass at that. "Well you wouldn't want me to write a song solely about your ass so I made due." Blaine moved to kiss Kurt's neck, more than ready to leave his fiancé with a matching set of hickeys.

Kurt moaned lowly. Blaine knew his neck was sensitive and used to his advantage. The kisses turned into a relatively familiar tune being hummed into his neck. Kurt almost moaned at the vibrations that spread across his skin.

Then his eyes flew open and he really hit Blaine on the chest. Hard. Who merely laughed and sang, "And the trumpets, they go."

Kurt couldn't help it anymore as he burst into giggles. "You're a goober."

"Your goober?"

Hazel eyes stared at blue-green ones; so full of emotion that Kurt stopped and swallowed.

"My goober," Kurt agreed in a soft whisper, eyes soft in love.

~0~0~0~

Disclaimer: Song used is Trumpets by Jason Derulo. Heard it on the radio and I'm obsessed with famous!Blaine singing this for Kurt. Hence this fic!

The ploy bunny in my head needs reviews or he withers and dies. Feed him. His name is (the Glee one) Boo. Boo went rabid on this drabble. He apologises.

Amira D.

ps. I have a sequel plot Boo has been chewing on. Should I write it? When the world finds out who Blaine married...


End file.
